


Finding Emo

by analsui



Category: Fall Out Boy, Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analsui/pseuds/analsui
Summary: Nemo wasn't an ordinary fish, he was emo to the xxxtremo. His dad was overprotective, his mom was dead, and the only person that kept him happy was pete wentz. But what if this emo ass fishy met him?





	Finding Emo

**Author's Note:**

> there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but i wrote this with my friends when we were 13

There once was a fish named Nemo. But Nemo was emo, because his mommy got eaten by a shark. He also hates his Dad because he’s too protective.   
One day while out for a swim he died lol, no. No that didn’t really happen, but it almost did. His Dad was being a real dick to him because he almost died again. He keeps almost dying because he’s too damn curious! Well anyway his Dad was being a dick to him and yelling at him. He got so pissed off that he slapped Nemo on the face. Because of this he developed a growing problem, and now one of his fins can’t grow. #His dad fukked up. Well now he swims like a retard, thanks a lot Marlin! 

Emo Nemo had beautiful Pete Wentz hair, and while he was applying the new color, he calls “Emo Black” in, his dad was a dick and shoved the hair dye in his vagina. Because his dad did this Emo Nemo had to go buy more. So he went to a hair salon to buy hair dye, for his Pete Wentz hair. The guy who sold him the dye looked really fat and scrappy. Like an overfed stray doge. REALLY SCARY SHIT MAN!!!!!!! But he still bought the dye. When he got home his Dad slapped him on the face again for being emo. It was a heartwarming family moment. Nemo the emo dyed his hair black in the living room sink. Afterwards, he looked fantastic! But because his dad is a dick, he told him he looked like an overweight prostitute and that nobody will ever be his friend. Nemo the emo starts to cry, then goes into his room to calm down. He strokes his poster of his idol, Pete Wentz, then kisses it, then makes out with it until his dad walks in on him, and kicks his side, making him fall and calls him a scumbag. Then the minute his dad leaves, he starts to fukk the poster. “Ya like that pete oh yea!” Nemo the emo says, and he stops to get some sleep. Busy day for this little faggot fish. 

*The Next Day*

Emo Nemo decides he needs some new shit for wearing outside, so he goes to the thrift shop and find some shit to rub all over himself. He loves the smell (and the taste). Just joking, he got some shit for his dad, since it reminded Marlin of his wife, Emo Nemo’s mom.   
Nemo went back shopping again, until he found paradise. Yes, it was Hot Topic. All the emos were gathering around, waiting for the grand master emo, Pete Wentz to open the shop. Emo Nemo screamed “YAAAASSSS BITCH.” When he saw his lord and savior, Pete Wentz, the Emo King. 

Pete Wentz flipped his emo hair ever so majestically. It gave the other emos fishy boners.So floppy. Emo Nemo had the biggest one. Pete Wentz saw his boner, and winked at him. Later that night, Pete Wentz followed Emo Nemo home. When he was on his bed fukking his Pete Wentz poster again, Pete Wentz popped outta nowhere and said “why fukk that when you can fukk me.” Pete Wentz then put Emo Nemo on his fish knees, and he was going to stick his pee pee in his booty but Emo Nemo’s dad was being an asshole, and opened the door.   
“Don’t stay up too late you bastard” and shut his door, when then opened it again, see his son getting buttfukked but Pete Wentz. He smiled and said “lemme join from behind.”   
His pee pee slid inside Pete Wentz and they had a very awkward threesome.   
When they were done, they all laid on Emo Nemo’s bed. Marlin, Emo Nemo’s dad finally accepted his Emoness, and Pete Wentz became Emo Nemo’s new father/fukk buddy, and so was Marlin.   
The End

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
